ultimate spiderwoman con Penny Parker
by Nikky The Crazy Monster
Summary: Peter Parker no nació como hombre, sino como mujer, ahora viviremos las aventuras de Penny Parker la Ultimate Spiderwoman mientras que intenta llegar a ser una de las mejores heroínas de todos los tiempos mientras descubre el secreto de sus padres y pasado, la araña no fue lo único que le dio poderes, ya le había pasado antes, cuando era bebe... (pareja no definida aun)
1. Chapter 1

_**Aclaraciones**_

 **Spiderman no me pertenece, es de Marvel, solo me pertenece la forma de actuar de Penny Parker**

 **la historia es casi completamente basada en la seria de ultimate spiderman, si ven los capítulos verán la casi exactitud**

 **los capítulos tienen el mismo nombre que la de los capítulos asi que no tienen forma de perderse (a menos de que sean las partes que si invente yo para la historia)**

 **hice este es como un "mundo alternativo" al de el actual ultimate spiderman, con la única diferencia de que Peter es mujer y se llama Penny**

 **para los que quieran una mejor visión de como es Penny solo vean la imagen de la portada, así luce**

 _ **Aviso**_

 **pronto publicare mi Deviantart para que vean mas imágenes de escenas de los capítulos**

 _ **Advertencias**_

 **altas posibilidades de:**

 **acoso a Penny/Spiderwoman**

 **palabras groseras**

 **lemon**

 **yuri**

 **cosas sin sentido**

 **Deadpool**

 **O'Cs**

 **Capítulo 1**

 **Un gran poder**

\- sé que estas ahí afuera insecto trepa muros, es deber de todo neoyorkino informar los pasos de estos maleantes enmascarados, escúchenme mientras que J. Jonah Jameson sea el director del Daily Bugle en New York están contados los días de la mujer araña -decía Jameson atreves de su pantalla gigante, aunque al final se le distorsiono un poco la voz porque Spiderwoman había lanzado una telaraña a la pantalla

\- que tengas buenos días J. Jonah bocazas insoportable -decía Spiderwoman a la gran pantalla mientras se columpiaba red en red que producía

#muchos jóvenes comienzan sus días con un buen desayuno, un jugo de naranja por ejemplo, a cambio yo tengo que soportar a un ridículo de tres metros# pensaba Spiderwoman, mientras escuchaba a todo volumen "¡ES UNA AMENAZA VENENOSA CIUDADANOS!"

#¿de casualidad no hay un poco de amor para esta arañita?, salgo a la calle todos los días a cumplir mi deber de súper heroína# se columpio muy cerca de un hombre en la cera que leía el Daily Bugle, el hombre al verla pasar por el lado y después delante de él se quedó contemplando la esbelta figura de la chica, alta, de cintura pequeña, grandes caderas, un trasero firme, piernas trabajadas dignas de una modelo "wow, que amenaza as sexy" pensó el lector, #no es fácil aprender el oficio por mi cuenta, aceptémoslo en la segundaria no te enseña a ser superhéroe o súper heroína y hablando de la escuela, debo recoger un pastel para a tía May después de la primera hora# se decía a ella misma mientras se columpiaba hasta aterrizar en el techo de un edifico #luego, iré a ver a mis mejores amigos MJ y Harry, tal vez pueda dormir un poco en alguna clase#, contemplo como aparecía en la calle un carro de policía descontrolado gracias al pegamento amarillento que tenía encima #primero salvare al oficial de policía de ese auto fuera de control# el carro iba a impactar fuertemente contra una pastelería, aunque solo logro romper el vidrio y tirar algunos pasteles gracias a que una rápida telaraña amortiguo una gran cantidad del impacto, el oficial medio salió del auto para contemplar a Spiderwoman

\- estoy empezando a creer que Jameson se equivoca mujer araña -le dijo agradecido porque ella le salvo la vida

\- por favor corra la voz oficial -respondio la joven araña dándole un saludo que la hizo ver coqueta a los ojos del policía a lo cual él tuvo que ocultar un pequeño rubor que aparecía en sus mejillas

Spiderwoman se lanzó hacia la calle detrás de un auto cubierto con pegamento, de ahí salía un hombre

\- hola chica insecto, sabía que eso te atraería -hizo un pésimo intento de sonrisa malvada-coqueta

#que mal es Trapster, hace un año que soy la mujer araña, ya pelee contra este pegajoso como una seis veces# en la cabeza de la joven aparecían recuerdos hechos en dibujitos de como ella quedaba pegada a ciertos lugares, una autobús, la estatua de la libertad, la espalda de la mole, todo mientras en cada imagen aparecía un F, F-, F-, "¿existirá una F con doble menos?, ¿alguien puede ser así de bruto?" pensó ella #veamos si abre aprendido de mis errores, esta vez será la vencida#, Trapster disparo su pistola pegajosa, Spiderwoman esquivo el ataque, hizo un elegante salto mortal hacia adelante, cae al suelo y se lanza hacia adelante golpeando fuertemente al villano, el impacta fuertemente contra un auto rojo, cae al suelo pero se levanta mirando con odio hacia la joven, activa dos granadas y se las lanza, Spiderwoman esquiva las explosiones lanzándose al aire pero un poco de pegamento le cae a ella pegándola contra un muro, Trapster sonríe con satisfacción a la vez que le apunta nuevamente, estaba a punto de disparar pero Spiderwoman pensó rápido y lanzo una telaraña hacia el arma tapándola, Trapster intenta disparar aunque solo logra sobrecargar su invento haciéndola explotar cubriéndose con gran cantidad de pegamento solo dejando al descubierto la mitad de su cara y una que otra parte de su cuerpo, Spiderwoman se libera del pegamento, baja del muro y se ubica frente a Trapster

\- aquí es donde dejo una nota amigable ¿tienes un bolígrafo? -extendió su mano izquierda hacia él, el la vio con rabia pero luego con temor

"que extraño, sus ojos delata temor pero mi sentido arácnido no reacciona" pensó Spiderwoman

#para los que no sepan el sentido arácnido es algo que me advierte del peligro, como si fuera una alarma, solo se activa cada vez que hay peligro#, "tal vez no funciona hoy" pensó la chica "hola, ¿funcionas?" se preguntaba mentalmente mientras se daba unos golpecitos en la cabeza, después se volteo y dirigió su mirada hacia el cielo

\- wow el helicarrier de Shield vuela muy bajo -dijo Spiderwoman mientras veía como el helicarrier apenas si volaba por encima de los edificios

\- mujer araña - pronuncio una voz grave detrás de ella, ella se volteo sorprendida para encontrarse frente a frente con el

#Nick Fury el director de S.H.I.E.L.D las cuales son las siglas de sistema homologado de inteligencia espionaje logística y defensa, los súper espías con la apariencia y tecnología más cool que conozco#

\- es tan necesario sorprender así a las heroínas que se dedican

\- mira -Nick interrumpe a la joven mostrándole todos los daños que había causado con su batalla contra el villano, edificios abollados pegamento por todos lados, desorden y desastres- creo que tenemos que hablar

\- demonios -susurro Spiderwoman de manera inaudible, aun para Nick

\- nadie dice que no detengas a los malos, pero mira esto- le volvió a señalar el desastre causado, Spiderwoman se quedó unos segundos viendo un caballo pegado al suelo- ¿el Capitán América lo habría hecho así?, el Capitán podría haber atrapado a Trapster en cinco segundos, tu tardaste tres minutos, con muchos daños colaterales

\- hago bien mi trabajo, atrapo a los villanos - se señaló a sí misma "además no todos contamos con el genial escudo del Capitán América" pensó para sí misma

\- claro, para una principiante -le contesto Fury mientras caminaba

\- ¡claro!... ¿que? ¿¡eh!? -Spiderwoman voltea a ver sorprendida a Nick

\- oye, todos fueron novatos, hasta Ironman tuvo que aprender el oficio- Spiderwoman imagino como Ironman chocaba contra un montón de muros y terminaba atravesando un auto azul, hizo un gesto de dolor- pero lo supero con el tiempo, ¿qué me dirías si logro convertir ese "con el tiempo" en un "de inmediato"?

\- solo intentas convencerme con frases de auto ayuda, además no tengo tiempo... así que terminamos, adiós -se despidió mientras se iba caminando lentamente

\- es enserio... Penny Parker -ella se detuvo a medio paso y se volvió a verlo con sorpresa y pánico bien disimulado

\- ¿¡lo sabes!?

\- por supuesto, soy un súper espía ¿recuerdas? - señalo mientras le sonreía afectivamente

#¡bam!, esta es la parte seria de mi vida, me crie con mi tío Ben y mi tía May, no tengo idea de lo que les paso a mis padres, según mis tíos eran unos grandes científicos que de un momento a otro desaparecieron de manera misteriosa, mi infancia fue normal y feliz hasta que esa araña radiactiva me mordió, luego vinieron los poderes y ese fatídica noche en el que perdí a mi querido tío Ben, ahí fue cuando prometí hacer algo bueno con el destino que me toco, son cosas con las que no bromearía anqué tuviera la posibilidad y en cinismo para hacerlo#, Fury veía como Penny se perdía en sus pensamientos, sintió un poco de lastima por ella, había investigado lo suficiente de ella como para saber que era una mujer amable y humilde, una buena chica la cual no merecía lo que le hicieron a su tío

\- un gran poder conlleva a una gran responsabilidad, palabras de un gran hombre- le dijo

\- mi tío fue el mejor -dijo ella mirando a suelo

\- cuanto paso, ¿un año?

\- hoy sería su cumpleaños

\- lo puedes honrar con tu trabajo, yo te ofrezco la oportunidad de mejorar, de aprender que es la responsabilidad

\- explícate por favor -dijo Spiderwoman educadamente

\- quiero que Shield te entrene para ser una mejor mujer araña, una inigualable mujer araña

\- y ¿cómo sería esa inigualable mujer araña? -pegunto Spiderwoman un tanto dudosa

Mientras toda esa conversación pasaba Trapster intento escapar, salió corriendo por la calle pero Nick lo detuvo disparando su arma que partió una baranda metálica que al caer le dio a Trapster en la cabeza dejándolo inconsciente

\- una inigualable mujer araña -Fury le sonrió al mejor estilo 'soy un espía cool y todos lo saben'

\- súper -contesto Spiderwoman, al instante sonó su teléfono celular, lo reviso a ver quién era para darse cuenta que era su amiga MJ- lo siento pero ahora debo usar mi inigualable celular en un inigualable silencio -se rio un poco apenada

\- necesitas tecnología, prueba con esto -Nick le coloco en la muñeca un dispositivo tecnológico a Spiderwoman- Shield desarrollo este lanzador de telarañas de avanzada

\- valla -dijo ella moviendo su muñeca- es un poco grande y pesado -Nick extendió su mano para que se lo devolviera- aun así está bien para mí, gracias

\- con tu talento y mi entrenamiento aprenderás a ser una mejor súper heroína, incluso podrás llegar al nivel de Capitán América o Ironman, serias una de las grandes

\- gracias por el ofrecimiento, lo estaré pensando, necesito tiempo -Spiderwoman se empezó a alejar- mientras tanto, no me dejan halar con extraños, adiós -lanzo una telaraña y se fue de ahí

\- adolecentes -sentencio Fury

Spiderwoman se encontraba nuevamente columpiándose con sus telarañas sin darse cuenta como una cámara le tomaba fotos enviándolas a un poderoso hombre Norman Osborn

\- impresionado señor Osborn -pegunto una distorsionada voz que hasta podía sonar un poco terrorífica

\- ya lo creo Octopus, más que nunca estoy convencido de que la mujer araña es la clave para nuestra superioridad militar, cuando logre replicar sus habilidades, venderé un ejército de súper soldados con poderes arácnidos al mejor postor, Nick Fury es un iluso si cree que la mujer araña trabajara para Shield, la prefiero tal y como es ahora, confiada rebelde y fácil de enojar- decía Norman imaginando su preciado ejercito arácnido y a la mujer araña atada en su cama a su entera disposición

\- y más fácil de cambiar, les informare a nuestros aliados que inicien la fase dos

En la preparatoria Midtown Penny se encontraba abriendo su casillero y mirándose en el espejo "un poco de vanidad no es malo ¿verdad?" pensó

\- Penny, estuve llamándote toda la mañana ¿dónde estuviste?

\- yo... -solo se le venía a la mente la cara de Nick Fury en el cartel de propaganda americana de la segunda guerra mundial que decía 'te quiero en S.H.I.E.L.D'- no encontraba mis zapatos favoritos y hoy tuve un mal día con mi cabello demoro horas en secarse y bla bla bla -"bien hecho Penny, sacando excusas se mujer superficial" se felicitó mentalmente con supremo sarcasmo

\- tranquila amiga, a todas nos pasa - dijo MJ- hasta a mí, la semana pasada no encontraba mis jeans bla bla bla -y MJ empezó a hablar de su mal día pero con sus pantalones y brillo labial

#mientras que ella termina, les contare quien es ella, Mary Jane o MJ, mejores amigas desde pequeñas, a los cinco años nos escapamos una vez, claro no podíamos cruzar la calle a esa edad por lo que jugábamos en la cera, a los doce solo por curiosidad nos dimos nuestro primer beso en los labios, grave error# Penny recordó lo asqueroso que había sido besar a su mejor amiga

\- pero al final me pude salir más decente con una falda que tenía arrumada en el armario, aunque hoy te ves bastante bien Penny, deberías usar ese tipo de ropa más seguido -dijo MJ contemplando a su amiga de la infancia que vestía un sencillo vestido strapless corto que dejaba ver el valle de sus grandes senos si parecer vulgar, con mangas largas que tapaban más de la mitad de sus manos, como el vestido no era para que Penny lo usara como tal ya que su trasero también tenía su tamaño, acompañada con caderas anchas el vestido era propenso a que se le levantara por eso Penny usaba un pantalón de licra ajustado negro brillante que se acoplaba perfectamente con sus estilizadas piernas haciéndolas más sensuales de lo que ya eran y para completar el conjunto, unas zapatillas de cuero café planas de punta -luces muy bien -MJ la felicito ganándose un sonrojo por parte de la castaña que recordaba que se había tenido que poner esa ropa, según ella, tan reveladora por que se le había olvidado lavar su ropa, MJ se la quedo viendo un poco más, sintió un pellizco de celos por no ser tan bonita pero se le olvido al recordar algo- mira esto - le mostro un video en su celular en el cual aparecía J. Jonah Jameson diciendo 'es deber de todo neoyorkino informar los pasos de esos maleantes enmascarados, en especial de esa bomba de tiempo Spiderwoman'

\- ese loco no se calla jamás, habla más que loro mojado -decía Penny mientras que lo insultaba mentalmente y hacia un gesto de desagrado

\- algún día ese loco loro majado le dará a esta estudiante de periodismo su primer empleo -decía MJ con una sonrisa en el rostro

\- ¿tu enserio quieres trabajar para J. Jonah Jameson?, eso es una pesadilla -se lamentó Penny mirando al techo

\- si debo hacerlo, Jameson es una persona importante, las jóvenes debemos ser realistas Penny, no todos tenemos la ventaja de Harry -MJ y Penny se voltearon a ver a Harry que justamente iba pasando por el pasillo

#con ustedes Harry Osborn, adoro a Harry, enserio lo adoro mucho y los demás también, todos adoran a Harry y como no hacerlo, es rico, atractivo y lo más importante me ayudo cuando más lo necesite#

 _Flash back_

 _Penny se encontraba en la cera bajo la lluvia que la empapaba incansablemente a su bicicleta se le había dañado la cadena además de que se le había zafado la rueda trasera y sus intentos por arreglar las cosas había sido infructuosos, estaba completamente empapada, su camiseta blanca se le pegaba a su ya desarrollado pecho y con el agua dejaba a la vista su sostén azul claro y su vientre plano, sus chores también hacían lo mismo ajustándose a su trasero y el agua en su intimidad la hacían sentir incomoda y extraña, de un momento a otro una limosina se aparca al lado de e donde ella se encontraba, Penny se acercó a ver quién era, la ventana polarizada del auto bajo dando paso al rostro de un guapo joven_

 _\- hey, Penny Parker -saludo el chico_

 _\- ah... ¿si? -contesto la húmeda joven extrañada ya que no podía distinguir bien al chico con toda esas gotas estorbando en sus largas pestañas_

 _\- soy yo Harry Osborn, tu compañero de la escuela -Penny uso su mano izquierda para quitarse el agua de la cara, Harry aprovecho para ver el cuerpo femenino de Parker, contemplando esa lechosa piel que se veía apetitosa y atrayente con las gotas de agua que caían de esas seductoras piernas, ese vientre perfecto con esos prominentes pechos, la joven era simplemente hermosa y tenía suerte de haberla encontrado primero, con esas ropas tan reveladoras que nunca usaba en la preparatoria y en ese estado tan deliciosamente vulnerable -ven sube -le dijo cuando ella lo volvió a mirar_

 _Penny subió su bicicleta a la cajuela de la limosina y se subió al auto, le sonrió agradecida a Harry, dejándolo contemplar su bella carita de ángel, con su nariz perfilada, labios gruesos con un rosáceo-rojizo natural, mejillas ruborizadas hermosos ojos azules brillantes, Harry también le sonrió un poco apenado "sí que es hermosa" pensó_

 _\- muchas gracias Harry, te debo una -dijo Penny abrochándose el cinturón_

 _\- no hay problema, papa esta es la chica que te conté, la que siempre acaba golpeada -Harry le presenta a Penny a su padre, esta se avergüenza un poco ya que era cierto, las porristas abundaban de ella y ella no podía hacer nada porque si no se metía con el equipo de fútbol_

 _\- parece que necesitas amigos Penny -"aunque no entiendo por qué lastimarían a una jovencita tan bonita como esta" pensaba el señor Norman que al igual que su hijo deleitaba su vista con el cuerpo de Penny_

 _\- seria lindo -contesto ella con su suave voz dulce_

 _\- podrías ser amiga de mi hijo Harry y ayudarlo a que piense en sus estudios -a lo último pronunciado miro a su hijo_

 _\- porque no dejas de manejar mi vida papa -dijo Harry molesto_

 _\- dame razones para no hacerlo -susurro aunque Harry y Penny lograron escucharlo_

 _\- amm... acabo de conocerlo creo que es genial que tu papa se ocupe de ti -dijo Penny con una sonrisa_

 _\- parece que lo dices por experiencia -dijo el señor Osborn un poco intrigado aunque no se le notaba gracias a su perfecta cara de póker_

 _\- no conocí a mi papa señor, pero mi tío Ben se encarga de patearme el trasero si me equivoco -sonrió alegremente pensando en su amado tío Ben_

 _\- y Penny no es mala en eso ¿verdad? -dijo sonriendo divertido_

 _\- increíble, mi papa sonrió -la sonrisa de su padre siempre alegraba a Harry, ya que lo que siempre quería era la aprobación de su padre- Penny ¿cómo hiciste eso?_

 _\- ¿un don? - le sonrió amablemente, Harry le devolvió la sonrisa y los dos quedaron ignorantes ante la mirada lasciva del señor Osborn sobre la chica_

 _Fin del flash back_

#desde ese entonces hemos sido los mejores amigos, pues así es la vida en Midtown, y es genial# le llego una sensación de peligro #pero no todo es color de rosa#

\- ¡hey, pequeña Parker! -un rubio musculoso golpea un casillero dejándole una gran abolladura- las porristas me dijeron que era la hora de que estés en el casillero

#bien ese rubio Mastodonte de ahí, es nada más y nada menos que nuestra estrella de futbol Flash Thompson, al principio éramos buenos amigos aunque a veces se portaba un poco raro junto a mí pero desde que entro al equipo de futbol y fue seducido por las porristas él vive encerrando en un casillero ya que supuesta mente yo 'molesto' a esas zorras portadoras de enfermedades venéreas, me encerró el primer día de clases, en navidad y aun ahora, por una vez me gustaría revertir la situación y encerrar junto a el a esas Sierra, Penélope y Juliana, en otras palabras las jodidas porristas populares# Penny se imaginó en su disfraz de Spiderwoman lanzando a esos cuatro muy lejos de su vista

\- duerme bien - Flash se acercó al cuello de Penny de manera amenazante que era un disimule para aspirar el delicioso olor a flores silvestres que la joven transpiraba- hoy estas bien preciosa -susurro pero de manera tan suave que casi ni él lo escucho, mucho menos Penny, cerro el casillero con ella adentro y se fue pensando en Parker porque aunque la gente no lo sospechara y nadie lo creyera Thompson estaba enamorado de ella pero no sabía cómo acercársele o declararse sin terminar siendo un completo idiota

Penny suspiro por un momento ella pensó que le iba a hacer algo y fuera lo que fura la lastimaría "si los lanzara me convertiría en lo que Jonah Jameson dice que soy y todo lo que le prometí a mi querido tío que no sería" pensó con una sonrisa ladina, el casillero fue abierto por el conserje

\- ¿¡que!?, otra vez, dale una golpiza a ese tipo, tienes que defenderte jovencita -decía mientras que Penny salía del casillero y se iba por el pasillo- cuando tenía tu edad, ¿crees que me había dejado que me maltrataran? ¡no! yo le decía, hey tu bla bla bla -el conserje se quedó hablando solo mientras hacía poses de boxeo antiguo

En la cafetería a Harry le daban una gelatina de color ver, el miro aburrido a la mujer que le servía la comida y ella le guiño el ojo, vomitaba del asco en su interior, al lado apareció Penny y él se preguntó cómo sería que ella le guiñara el ojo, suspiro sabiendo que eso no sucedería, después de todo Penny parecía ser una mujer muy inocente hasta el punto del retraso por que ignoraba olímpicamente a medio alumnado masculino que le enviaban señales todo el tiempo

\- amiga, ¿otra vez en tu casillero?, Thompson es un pesado -dijo Harry agarrando a Penny sonriéndole a la mujer mayor y yéndose muy rápidamente, se sentaron junto a MJ y empezaron a comer sus alimentos de dudosa procedencia, en instantes el sentido arácnido de Penny se activó, salto y agarro a sus dos amigos tirándose al suelo mientras una explosión volaba la pared y si no se hubieran movido ellos habría sido aplastados por los escombros de lo que era una pared, de ese hoyo aparecieron una mujer, un tipo que parecía un robot y un hombre volador vestido de morado que hacia flotar al director de la preparatoria

\- alumnos, el director tiene algo que decirles -dijo el hombre de morado

\- alumnos -decía con un poco de dificultad el director- escuchen por favor, la escuela está bajo el control de -volteo a mirar a los villanos

\- los cuatro terribles -dijo la villana vestida de rojo y dorado

\- yo solo veo a tres terribles -dijo MJ señalándolos para luego agacharse junto a Penny y Harry además de otros estudiantes ya que les lanzaron al director pero como lo esquivaron el pobre hombre choca contra un muro haciendo un terrible agujero para terminar en el suelo

#esto luce feo, primero el tipo de morado es el Mago maestro de los inventos de avanzada, Klaw el villano de los rayos sónicos, Tundra despiadada mujer guerrera de un futuro alternativo, no me pregunten como lo es y Trapster a no a ese ya lo atrape, viva yo#

\- antes de ser capturado Trapster descubrió que Spiderwoman viene a esta escuela y a menos de que se rinda vamos a derribar este lugar sin tener piedad -dijo el Mago

\- ¡SI! -grito un estudiante con gafas mientras alzaba las manos

\- es enserio- el estudiante se calló- Klaw -llamo a su aliado

Klaw empezó a usar sus rayos sónicos destruyendo el lugar, el techo se empezó a caer, algunos estudiantes corrían tratando de evitar que un pedazo de concreto les cayera en la cabeza, el Mago floto hasta posicionarse en frente de Penny

\- bien, ¿quién es la misteriosa trepa muros? -dijo mirando a Penny- ¿un maestro?, ¿una alumno?, ¿la mujer de la cafetería?- decía a la vez que imaginaba a los que mencionaba vestidos con el traje de Spiderwoman, al ver que nadie respondía- parece que se niegan a hablar, Klaw hazlos entrar en razón

Klaw apunto a los estudiantes, disparo sus rayos sónicos lastimando los oídos de los alumnos, Penny no pudo soportar el sufrimiento de sus compañeros, trato de ignorarlo, los gritos de dolor de los demás, la pena por la que pasaban, la agonía que sufrían, pero no pudo y estallo

\- ¡BASTA! -grito con rabia hacia el Mago

\- Penny ¡NO! -dijo MJ agarrándola de un brazo

\- feh, sin duda no es la mujer araña -dijo el Mago lleno de confianza, Penny lo vio durante un segundo con cara de '¿así de idiota eres?'

\- voy a aplastarte -le amenazo Tundra

\- no la aplastes -respondio el Mago- que esta preciosura sirva de ejemplo -con un gesto convido a Klaw a que hiciera lo suyo

En un segundo Penny se encontraba agonizando en el suelo mientras gritaba al recibir los rayos sónicos, se revolcaba en el piso tratando de aguantar el dolor tan horrible que sentía, MJ trato de ayudar a su amiga pero Harry se lo impidió ya que él sabía que solo sería potra víctima de esas horribles ondas sonoras, pasados tres minutos Penny no aguanto mas

\- ¡APAGALO, HABLARE, VOY A HABLAR! -grito Penny en medio de su dolorosa desesperación

Klaw se detuvo y Penny dejo de sufrir, intento levantarse ayudándose con una de las mesas de la cafetería, vio una bandeja de comida y ahí se le ocurrió un plan

\- y bien -dijo el Mago, esperando la identidad de Spiderwoman

\- escuchen, todos deben oír esto -dijo Penny mirando con rabia a el Mago- ¡GUERRA DE COMIDA! -grito mientras lanzaba la bandeja llena de comida en la cara del Mago, al recibir el golpe en la cara el Mago cae al suelo y los estudiantes empiezan a lanzar comida a los tres villanos, aprovechando la confusión, Penny escapa hacia una columna y con sus poderes arácnidos trepa de espaldas- no puede ser, ¿cómo lo saben?, ¿cómo me descubrieron? -se decía mientras se quitaba el vestido y vio en una de sus axilas un dispositivo de rastreo de Trapster, pensó en como llego eso ahí, "lo más probable es que estaba en el pegamento del cual quede atrapada en su batalla contra el" pensó "Fury tenía razón, debo aprender más sobre responsabilidad y como ser mejor héroe", rompió el dispositivo de rastreo, se colocó la máscara y fue al ataque, Klaw estaba a punto de disparar nuevamente a los estudiantes

\- oye, no apuntes con eso -dijo Spiderwoman- podrías lastimarte solo -lanzo una de sus telarañas al brazo derecho del villano haciendo que se aturdiera a sí mismo, atontado Klaw camino patéticamente hasta chocar contra una columna y caer al suelo- apesta ser tú, de hecho debe ser horrible apestar todos los días como tú lo haces, hasta casi me das lastima, casi -Spiderwoman observo como Tundra alzaba a un estudiante y lo iba a golpear- hey anciana aracnofobia -se abalanzo hacia ella golpeándola con las piernas para lanzarla hacia una mesa, ella impacto contra la mesa partiéndola- conmigo eres historia -el estudiante salió volando hasta caer en los fuertes brazos de la heroína, el alumno la miro y le sonrió

\- mujer araña, al fin, doctor Octopus lo encontramos, transmisión iniciada -dijo el Mago transmitiendo un video en donde Spiderwoman peleaba contra Tundra

\- excelente, el majo tiene a la mujer araña peleando, el equipo tendrá un perfil detallado de sus poderes -dijo Octopus a el señor Osborn

\- de acuerdo -dijo el padre de Harry

\- solo queda el asunto de los testigos, ¿quiere que los cuatro terribles destruyan la segundaria Midtown? -pregunto Octopus viendo la cara de preocupación que se instalaba en el señor Norman

\- ¿¡como!?, no torpe mi hijo está en esa escuela -dijo exaltado mientras salía de la oficina a toda velocidad para dirigirse a la preparatoria Midtown y resguardar a su hijo porque a pesar de que no lo pareciera él amaba a su hijo y quería protegerlo del daño que su ambición y deseo sexual por la mujer araña

Tundra intento golpear a Spiderwoman con una mesa pero ella lo esquivo a la vez que evitaba los rayos sónicos de Klaw, aterrizo sobre una columna, Spiderwoman vio como el Mago elevaba unas mesas y sillas, Klaw disparo nuevamente y ella volvió a esquivar, con una de sus telarañas atrapa el brazo de Klaw y dirigió los rasos sónicos hacia Tundra, ella salió volando hasta impactar en donde servían los alimentos untándose de mucha comida, Spiderwoman termino por lanzar a Klaw hacia el Mago pero él se cubrió con las mesas que detuvieron el posible impacto de Klaw contra él, aunque no salvo al villano de los rayos sónicos de recibir mucho dolor, el Mago lanzo las mesas hacia la heroína

\- muéstrame tu magia barata mago -decía Spiderwoman usando las mesas como un camino para llegar hacia el Mago, atrapo una de las mesas con la telaraña y se la lanzo, el Mago termino aplastado en medio de una mesa y la pared, fue un gran impacto ya que la pared se había agrietado, la mesa cayó al suelo junto a un desubicado mago semi inconsciente que cae sobre ella, Spiderwoman voltea a ver como se levanta Tundra llena de comida y con una expresión de odio puro

\- oye, el color maíz se te ve muy bien nena -bromeo Spiderwoman señalando la comida en el pelo de la villana

Tundra se enfurece y rompe toda la sección de comida, Spiderwoman se abalanza sobre ella disparando su telaraña pero Tundra las atrapa y azota a la heroína contra el duro suelo dejándola aturdida y sin posibilidad de moverse, la terrible aprovecha su oportunidad y trata de capturar a la chica, pero no contaba con que MJ estuviera cerca y viera una gelatina verde, la aspirante al Daily Bugle pateo la gelatina y Tundra la piso, deslizándose sobre esta la villana termina impactando sobre un montón de sillas y mesas, MJ había aprovechado y gravo todo el suceso de Tundra con su celular

\- mi primera historia de portada -se dijo a sí misma, intento tomarle una fotografía a Klaw pero este la pillo y destruyo su celular con su onda sónica, MJ se quejó agarrándose la mano

\- ¡hey!, déjala en paz -dijo Harry apartándola del camino de la siguiente onda sónica que dio contra él, Harry termino en el suelo al otro lado de la cafetería

\- o no, Harry- susurro Spiderwoman mientras se recomponía de su golpe contra el suelo causado por Tundra, sintió rabia e impotencia en ese momento, pero sobre todo rabia, se las iba a cobrar a Klaw

MJ miraba con tristeza a su amigo ahora herido y todo por su deseo de tener una gran noticia, sus ojos se cristalizaron y se llenó de impotencia "fui muy imprudente" pensó para si

\- esta escuela está llena de aspirantes a héroes -dijo Klaw con su voz medio robótica entre cerrando sus ojos un poco molesto con el entrometido, pero no se dio cuenta hasta que fue demasiado tarde de como Spiderwoman le destrozaba la cara con una patada más fuerte de lo que el recordaba que las daba, ¿o solo era su imaginación?, termino inconsciente después de chocar contra el suelo, Spiderwoman se quedó viéndolo pero dejo de hacerlo al agarrar el puño de Tundra que tenía la intención de lastimarla

\- veamos como bailas -dijo la mujer araña envolviendo a la villana en su red de telaraña a la vez que recibía ovaciones de los estudiantes, Tundra quedo saltando en su lugar con la apariencia de una momia, pero la felicidad no duro mucho porque el Mago lanzo sus dispositivos de anti gravedad sobre los estudiantes haciéndolos flotar cerca de el

\- rehenes flotantes, la mujer araña no se atreverá a atacar -dijo el Mago confiado, Spiderwoman hizo la intención de lanzar a la momificada Tundra, el Mago se la creyó y se intentó cubrir con los estudiantes, en ese instante la heroína azota contra el suelo a Tundra haciéndola gemir de dolor

\- muy listo mago, descuidando la puerta trasera, pero que genio -bromeo sarcásticamente deslizándose por el suelo, lanzando telaraña a la espalda del Mago para después lanzarlo contra unas mesas y sillas amontonadas por la riña, el Mago enojado de ser desase de ellas solo para ver los pies de la heroína impactar contra su cara, el golpe fue muy fuerte, lo suficiente como para lanzarlo fuera de la cafetería hasta los pasillos de la escuela y terminar golpeándose contra los casilleros del fondo, Spiderwoman salió a ver dónde había terminado el villano felicitándose internamente por el golpe que le dio

\- Spiderwoman -escucho que la llamaban, volteo su rostro hacia la derecha para encontrarse con su ex amigo el bravucón de Flash- Flash Thompson, soy tu mayor fan, me gustas mucho mujer araña, me recuerdas a una chica muy especial para mi -decía Flash con gran devoción, ojos brillantes y mejillas rojas- ¿te puedo ayudar?

\- ¿enserio? -pregunto Spiderwoman sin darle crédito a lo que sus ojos mostraban, "¿acaso Flash se ve... adorable?" se cuestionó mentalmente, pero ¿a quién le recordaba?, no es que fuera chismosa pero le picaba la curiosidad de saber más sobre su ex amigo que a pesar de las cosas que él le hacía, ella sabía que no era su culpa, era culpa de las porristas que lo manipulaban de manera que ella aun no sabía- ¿a quién te recuerdo? -pregunto con la ligera esperanza de saber quién era

\- bueno es una chica inteligente, reservada y muy hermosa se llama...

\- luego me lo dices -dijo Spiderwoman ya que su sentido arácnido se empezaba a activar de apoco lo que significaba que se acercaba el peligro, abrió un casillero e invito a Flash a entrar en el- se cooperativo y entra

\- ¿y ahora qué? -dijo Flash en el casillero, sonriente por poder ayudar a su ídola

\- espera mi señal, sales y los rodeamos, recuerda espera a mi señal, si algo pasa enviare a alguien a que te avise, recuerda la señal- cerro el casillero tapándose la boca para que el futbolista no escuchara sus risas

#lo sé, estoy siendo inmadura y también sé que este tipo de bromas no los debería hacer y menos como Spiderwoman, pero no saben lo bien que se siente devolver la broma, aunque tranquilos no lo dejare en ridículo... mucho tiempo, además me hace sentir muy bien y satisfecha conmigo misma#

Tundra grito mientras destruía la puerta preguntando la ubicación de Spiderwoman para partirle la cara seguida de Klaw que quería hacer exactamente lo mismo, pero se escuchaban sonidos de sirenas, era la policía que llegaba al lugar

\- no nos pagan para enfrentar policías -dijo el Mago flotando frente a sus colegas- vámonos -sentencio

Los tres terribles corrieron por el pasillo, Spiderwoman los vio escapar a través de la tubería del techo, los villanos salieron por el primer hoyo que habían creado y se perdieron en la distancia, con los ruidos camuflados por las sirenas policíacas, la joven aprovecho que los villanos se habían ido y nadie estaba en el pasillo para salir de la tubería de aire y volver a ser Penny Parker

En la cafetería MJ se encontraba cargando a su amigo Harry, estaba bastante preocupada su amigo no es que se viera muy bien que digamos

\- Harry, soy MJ, ¿puedes oírme? -rogaba por que el respondiera pero Harry no lo hacía, estaba inconsciente

\- ¡Harry! -grito Penny abriéndose paso entre los estudiantes hasta llegar a donde su mejor amigo, arrodillo y le acaricio las mejillas- ay no -dijo "esto es mi culpa" pensó con impotencia, vio a un lado y encontró al padre de su amigo que la miraba de forma un tanto extraña- señor Osborn

\- señorita Penny -dijo mirándola detalladamente, como siempre cada vez que la veía se la quedaba viendo deleitándose de la belleza e inocencia de la chica "dulce Penny", pero miro a su querido hijo y se molestó "Octopus pagara por esto" pensó con rabia

\- lo siento -dijo la joven

\- porque te disculpas Penny, de ningún modo una mujer tan delicada como tu podría haberlo impedido -sentencio a la vez que cargaba a su hijo para retirarse- aunque agradezco la preocupación por mi Harry, se nota que tiene junto a el a una buena chica -dijo al final mirándola con un brillo especial en sus ojos que ni Penny o MJ entendieron, pero que cualquier adulto mayor o persona con la suficiente malicia entendería perfectamente, posesión

luego de un rato Penny se encontraba caminando por un pasillo de la escuela pensando en su amigo Harry y como su inexperiencia como súper heroína lo había llevado al hospital, se sentía mal "si no fuera por ese dispositivo rastreador en mi axila, nada hubiera pasado" pensó malhumorada

\- que día tan horrible, espero que Harry se encuentre bien -dijo a la nada ya que estaba sola o eso creía

\- Spiderwoman, ¿hola? -Penny escucho hablar a Flash dentro del casillero- estoy listo -susurro- arañita

"me preocupe tanto por Harry que me había olvidado de el" pensó entre risas contenidas "debería dejarlo ahí y vengarme... a quien engaño no soy capaz "se dijo mentalmente molesta con sigo misma pos ser tan amable, se acercó al casillero hasta quedar en frente de e un tanto nerviosa por no saber cómo este reaccionaria a lo que iba a hacer a pesar de que fuera con buenas intenciones "espero que no se enoje y me encierre en el casillero" pensó "si le doy un dulce, tal vez no se moleste mucho "mentalizo más entusiasta

\- emm Flash -dijo Penny

\- ¿Parker? -pregunto sorprendido

\- esto... Spiderwoman me envió por...

\- ¿¡que paso!? -pregunto un poco alarmado ya que recordó que Spiderwoman le dijo que ella le enviaría a alguien si algo pasaba- ¿Spiderwoman está bien? ¿¡Algo le paso!?

\- ¿pasar?, no, nada le paso -contesto la chic rápidamente sintiéndose bien por dentro "al menos a alguien le importa Spiderwoman, no como otros que quieren destruirla... como Jameson" pensó- simplemente los villanos escaparon y ella tuvo que irse a perseguirlos, no le dio tiempo de volver y avisarte así que me dijo que viniera por ti -dijo ella mientras abría el casillero liberando a su bravucón

\- es una mujer ocupada -dijo Flash un poco decepcionado por no poder ayudar a su ídola, pero al menos ella le había enviado a alguien a avisar y así no quedarse horas esperando una señal que claramente no llegaría y que bueno que de todas las personas que pudo haber mandado a avisar fue a la tierna Parker, su gran amor secreto- no le pude decir quién era la chica que me gusta -susurro para sí, aunque Penny lo tradujo como un balbuceo de palabras incomprensibles

\- aun así ella me dijo que te agradeciera en su nombre, agradece tu valentía y colaboración al tratar de ayudarla -dijo ella sacando una goma de mascar que tenía en un bolsillo de su pantalón, se lo entrego a Flash y el la miro confundido- se cómo es de molesto estar en un casillero durante mucho tiempo -decía la joven mientras sus mejillas se ponían de un bello color rosa- creo que podrías estar molesto por eso, creo que un poco de azúcar te hará sentir mejor y más feliz -le sonrió dulcemente

\- gracias Parker -dijo Flash mientras que a su cuerpo le recorría un calorcito agradable comenzando desde su mano donde tenía el dulce se sentía querido y apreciado por ella- mejor dicho Penny -aprovecho que esta era técnicamente una escasa oportunidad para avanzar hacia el corazón de la chica así que decido aprovecharlo con el primer paso, restaurar su amistad perdida con ella- te prometo Penny que nunca más te volveré a encerrar en un casillero -le agarro las manos a la castaña y las llevo a su pecho aumentando el rosa de las mejillas de Parker a un rojo- volveremos a ser los amigos unidos como lo fuimos una vez -inesperadamente y para alegría de el a Penny se le cristalizaron los ojos y lo abrazo fuertemente, unos segundos después él le correspondió

\- que alegría -dijo Penny en el musculoso hombro de Thompson- no sé qué milagro a ocurrido pero te he recuperado después de tanto tiempo -lágrimas de felicidad recorrían las mejillas de la chica mientras seguía siendo abrazada con cariño por Flash

"gracias por esta oportunidad Spiderwoman, definitivamente eres mi súper heroína" pensó el rubio disfrutando inocentemente de la femina que abrazaba mientras olia su suave aroma

después de despedirse rápidamente de nuevamente su amigo aprovechado Flash, aprovechado por el hecho de que le beso la mejilla en forma de broma, ella se dirigió a su casa teniendo que soportar al ridículo de J. Jonah Jameson hablando mal nuevamente de Spiderwoman ósea ella

\- en un terrible ataque contra la justicia que dice defender Spiderwoman hoy permito que súper criminales atacaran a inocentes estudiantes, créanme damas y caballeros, este humilde periodista no se enorgullece de recordarles que se los dije, y opinamos que desde el periódico Daily Bugle que la policía debe ordenar un orden de arresto contra ella y que la fuerza pública debería encargarse en perseguir ya a la mujer araña

"maldito, me esfuerzo mucho para salvarlos, no soy perfecta y tiendo a cometer errores, además yo también soy parte de esos inocentes estudiantes ¿sabías Jameson?, apuesto que no podrías hacer ni la mitad de lo que yo hago" pensó con rabia mientras se lo oía hablar desde su pantalla gigante "idiota, a lo mejor es un machista "siguió caminando, al llegar a casa se encontró con su tía May picando verduras

\- Penny -saludo su tía

\- hola tía May -contesto

\- escuche que hubieron problemas en tu escuela -dijo la tía May acercándose a revisar a su pequeña, y si, para la tía May Penny seguía siendo una niña chiquita la cual necesitaba vigilancia y protección

#se lo que muchos pensaran, la increíble Spiderwoman vive con sus amorosa tía May, perdedora, pero mi Tía May es increíble, es genial, trabaja todo el día, los lunes en la noche va a yoga y sí que es flexible, los martes son de cocina francesa, en eso aún le falta un poco de práctica, los jueves son de bolos etc. sus grandes cantidades de actividades me permiten ir y venir a placer, eso sí, mi traje siempre oculto para que no sepa que soy Spiderwoman, ni en sus sueños más alocados permitiría que su nenita consentida se meta con villanos#

\- tranquila tía May, esa gente no me toco -"ojala pudiera decir lo mismo de mi amigo Harry" pensó con tristeza recordando el momento en el que estuvo en el hospital

 _Flash back_

 _Penny entro a la habitación donde se encontraba su amigo un poco alterada, ahí lo encontró en la cama, al frente de él estaba el señor Osborn, ella lo saludo educadamente y le pregunto a Harry como se sentía_

 _\- aun me están zumbando los oídos, per estaré bien mañana -le respondio alegre porque lo visito, un atrevido pensamiento cruzo su mente imaginando a su hermosa amiga en un sexy traje de enfermera lista para atenderlo "soy un pervertido" pensó, aun así no le importaba serlo, no si era con Penny, solo ella_

 _\- genial -contesto alegre, sintió como si un gran peso cayera de sus hombros_

 _\- lo más extraño Penny -la aludida miro al padre de su amigo- es que esos villanos parecen creer que Spiderwoman va a tu escuela -una vez más Penny vio ese brillo extraño en la mirada del señor Norman cuando sus ojos se encontraron- ¿sabes algo sobre eso?_

 _\- señor, no sabe cómo me gustaría decirle que... no se... algo así como que se sienta al lado mío en clase de música o algo así -ahí se imaginó a ella y a Spiderwoman en clase de música, Spiderwoman tenía un sombrero y poncho mexicano mientras tocaba la guitarra y ella se estaba tumbando en la silla rogando por que parara- pero no señor, jamás he oído hablar de ella_

 _\- está bien -finalizo Osborn_

 _Fin del flash back_

\- sabes, si tuviera la fortuna de los Osborn, te enviaría a estudiar en una escuela privada -dijo la tía May cortando una zanahoria

\- seria lindo, pero extrañaría a mis amigos -contesto Penny pensando en MJ, Harry y ahora Flash- ¿está la cena? -pregunto a la vez que cogía un pedazo de zanahoria y se lo devoraba gustosamente

\- en un momento -comunico la tía May cogiendo el tazón de ensalada- pon las velas en el pastel -le pidió a Penny

\- ¿pastel? -pregunto sorprendida la joven "¡maldición, olvide el pastel de cumpleaños del tío Ben!" pensó alarmada

\- el que prometiste traer, el favorito de Ben -dijo la tía May- no me digas que se te olvido recogerlo otra vez Penny -tía May vio cómo se apoyaba en la mesa, se ensombrecía su rostro y se le tapaba la mirada con su sedoso cabello café

\- si tía May, la verdad lo siento, es que yo...

\- tranquila, con todo lo que sucedió hoy es normal que lo hayas olvidado -con su mano derecha le agarro el hombro para reconfortarla aunque no funciono para nada- lo bueno es que sigues viva y eso es lo importante

"lo lamento mucho querido tío Ben, perdóname" pensó con los ojos cristalizados pero aun así logro no llorar frente a su tía

después de cenar con su amada tía, Penny se lamentaba en silencio en su oscura y poco femenina habitación, mirando su foto favorita de su amado tío, donde se encontraban haciendo reacciones químicas en los tubos de ensayo mientras su querida tía May les traía limonada, todos sonreían alegres y animados, suspiro pesadamente sin dejar de contemplar la foto

-otra vez la decepcione -se dio a si misma

\- pero que sería diferente con ella, siempre lastimas a los que te rodean -Penny escucho una voz que era exactamente igual a la de ella, dirigió su mirada a su gran espejo que usaba para ver cómo le quedaba su ropa... y si se le veía bien su traje arácnido además de que no tuviera huecos, se sorprendió al verse a ella misma, mejor dicho, a Spiderwoman "ahora si me enloquecí" pensó para sí misma mientras se veía con sorpresa y algo de depresión- al querido tío Ben, a nuestro amigo Harry, reacciona, si no puedes traer un simple pastel ¿cómo serás una de los grandes?, a este paso no le llegaras ni a los talones de Viuda Negra, en mi opinión o aceptas la oferta a Fury y aprovechas su entrenamiento y tecnología o sigues por ahí como una novata, y mira lo pésimo que nos va, seamos realistas, ahora somos patéticas, tú decides Spiderwoman, te conformas con ser sorprendente o quieres ser inigualable -dijo la Spiderwoman del espejo, Penny frunció el ceño, la manifestación clara de que se estaba volviendo loca tenía razón ¿por qué no ser más?, ya había tomado una decisión

Estaba lloviendo y se estaba empapando, pero a ella no le importaba, a Spiderwoman nada la detenía y menos la lluvia, ella estaba decidida, y nada detiene a una mujer decidida

\- de acuerdo, hagámoslo -se dijo- pon el tapete de bienvenida Shield, la araña se acerca -corrió en dirección al helicarrier, saltando edificios, columpiándose e incluso trepando, en unas sencillas palabras parkour al estilo Spiderwoman- Fury tiene razón, con su ayuda puedo ser mejor y honrar la memoria de mi tío Ben, me canse de la rutina repetitiva de ser una perdedora, me perfeccionare y le mostrare al mundo que esta araña es... -salto de la ventana del edificio más alto y cercano al helicarrier y lanzo su telaraña para agarrarse de este- inigualable -se le había acabado el fluido arácnido he iba cayendo a la tierra, así que saco el lanza telarañas que Fury le había dado en la mañana- genial, espero que los aparatitos de Nick sean realmente buenos o estaré mas aplastada que una pizza -lanzo nuevamente la telaraña, esta vez sí alcanzo a llegar al helicarrier, se columpio para terminar adhiriéndose a este- nada mal, no sé por qué me quejaba -miraba el nuevo lanza telarañas marca Shield- ni siquiera es tan pesado

'ALERTA DE INTRUSO' sonó fuertemente, empezaron a salir cañones que disparaban a Spiderwoman, ella esquivo los ataques "¿acaso estarán dando un premio a quien derribe a Spiderwoman?" pensó esquivando un rayo láser pero por hacerlo se resbalo del helicarrier, aunque no le paso nada porque con su telaraña logro agarrarse nuevamente y usándola como resorte, se impulsó hasta llegar a la plataforma de donde se lanza los aviones, fue recibida con cañones que apuntaban sus láseres rojos de objetivo hacia su cuerpo, para donde ella se movía lo láseres también, uno de eso láseres rojos apunto hacia su cabeza pero todo se desactivo, cuando Nick oprimió un botón, Spiderwoman se quitó la máscara revelando a una avergonzada Penny de mejillas rojas

\- perdón por el escándalo que cause -sonrió nerviosamente, luego se posicionó en típica postura militar y se puso seria- Penny Parker reportándose señor, con la decisión de poder mejorar par ser algún día la inigualable Spiderwoman

\- bienvenida a Shield Spiderwoman, espero que sobrevivas a esta experiencia -dijo Fury alejándose de ella- tengo altas expectativas sobre ti

\- si señor -se despidió "ya lo vera director Fury, seré la mejor" pensó Penny lanzándose del helicarrier para llegar a su casa y dormir un poco "esto continuara"

 **espero que les guste, disfruten y lean**

 **si tienes alguna sugerencia, felicitación, queja o comentario deja un review**

 **continuara...**


	2. una gran responsabilidad

_**Aclaraciones**_

 **Spiderman no me pertenece, es de Marvel, solo me pertenece la forma de actuar de Penny Parker**

 **la historia es casi completamente basada en la seria de ultimate spiderman, si ven los capítulos verán la casi exactitud**

 **los capítulos tienen el mismo nombre que la de los capítulos así que no tienen forma de perderse (a menos de que sean las partes que si invente yo para la historia)**

 **hice este es como un "mundo alternativo" al de el actual ultimate spiderman, con la única diferencia de que Peter es mujer y se llama Penny**

 **para los que quieran una mejor visión de como es Penny solo vean la imagen de la portada, así luce**

 **algunos capítulos de la serie no aparecerán de manera completa en el fic por que no sirven para la historia o por que las partes serán cambiadas o simplemente no concuerdan con esta historia**

 **esto sera técnicamente un Penny x todos los héroes y/o heroínas... por ahora**

 _ **Advertencias**_

 **altas posibilidades de:**

 **acoso a Penny/Spiderwoman**

 **palabras groseras**

 **limón**

 **yuri**

 **cosas sin sentido**

 **Deadpool**

 **O'Cs**

 _Flashbacks_

"pensamientos"

\- Diálogos-

#cuarta dimensión, el Penny habla con el lector(a)#

 **capitulo 2**

 **una gran responsabilidad**

Nuevamente en el helicarrier de Shield Spiderwoman se encontraba bastante nerviosa ya que era el día en que haría la prueba para entrar 'a los grandes', estaba en la habitación de pruebas donde había una gran cantidad de robots

#llegó la hora, el examen de ingreso a la liga de los grandes, no les mentiré, estoy tan nerviosa, no quiero fallar, eso sería tan humillante como la noche de juegos en familia donde tía May siempre me gana, me daría pena fallar a los diez minutos de entrar a Shield, apuesto que inauguraría un muro de la vergüenza, no quiero eso, denme suerte#

\- este ejercicio va a medir tu eficiencia contra un ataque masivo, inutiliza a tus oponentes, tienes 60 segundos, para tu información el Capitán América lo hizo en diez -dijo un agente

\- técnicamente me dices que destruya a estos robots sin medirme ¿verdad? -pregunto Spiderwoman, ella tenía un cuidado extra con todo ya que últimamente estaba desarrollando una fuerza, velocidad y resistencia descomunal que no tenía antes, ni siquiera cuando tenía sus poderes de araña un año atrás

\- si -le contesto el agente amablemente- comienza

los robots empezaron a atacar pero no eran rivales para las nuevas capacidades de Spiderwoman que los destruyo a todos en quince segundos sorprendiendo a todos, pero no por lo rápido que lo hizo, sino por el despliegue de lucha que a pesar de que tenía vena técnica marcial era demasiado brutal, se podría decir sanguinario, que bueno que los robots no sangran sino todo se habría convertido en una gran mancha roja como si hubieran fusilado a un montón de gente ahí, los que veían su batalla estaba boquiabiertos, Nick se reía satisfecho, atrás de él se encontraban los otros súper héroes que vieron se sintieron inferiores y un poco intimidados

\- lo había terminado en menos de veinte segundos, pero no en quince -decía el guerrero de vestimenta verde sorprendido con las grandes habilidades marciales mal pulidas de la chica, además la chica teína un cuerpo bien entrenado que le hacia fácil el combatir y de hecho contemplo su flexibilidad "será una buena compañera" pensó el

\- yo logre terminarlo en dieciocho -dijo decepcionado de el mismo, esa chica tenía una fuerza impresionante incluso se podía compara a la de él y superarle sin esfuerzo "no me dejare intimidar por una mujer" pensó un frustrado héroe con gafas oscuras

\- vieron su técnica de lucha, va por la vida golpeando cosas hasta romperlas en miles de pedazos -señalo la heroína vestida de blanco un poco celosa porque ella derroto a los robots antes que ella, claro que no se notó- bueno, si Fury dice que es buena para nosotros -dijo con resignación

\- porque quiere una nueva candidata, yo no aprobé esto -dijo un chico con casco amarillo y rojo bastante mal humorado, no le gustaba la gente nueva

\- miren quien cree que sigue a cargo, que tierno -dijo la mujer de blanco

\- si Fury quiere que yo valla a guiar a esa loca destructora

\- en tus sueños eres el líder -dijo el musculoso hombre de gafas

\- tiene mucho por mejorar pero no le falta potencial -el de vestimenta verde sonriendo, ella le inspiraba confianza

\- si pero se hace llamar 'Spiderwoman' no es patético -dijo la chica señalando a Spiderwoman que festejaba su victoria moviendo sus caderas haciendo que los chocos no le perdieran los ojos de vista, aunque no se notaba

\- ¿cómo preferirías que se llamara? -le pregunto el fortachón

\- que busque algo que no diga 'hola tengo muy baja autoestima y me identifico con un insecto'

\- es lo que dicen del libro y su portada ¿cierto? -comento el de vestimenta verde y amarillo

\- no creo que Fury deje entrar a alguien tan destructivo como ella -dijo la heroína- oigan limpiare el helicarrier por un mes si lo logra -dijo la mujer

\- ¿con los baños? -dijo el vestido de verde

\- con los baños -sentencio la heroína

\- le entro -dijeron los tres chicos dándoles las 'cinco' a la chica

Spiderwoman se encontraba mirando los muy destrozados casi irreconocibles robots, no entendió el cómo o el por qué pero de un segundo a otro perdió el control de si, su visión se había vuelto completamente azul oscuro, casi negro y solo entendía que debía despedazar lo que estuviera delante de ella o lo que se moviera, en ese momento parecía que todos eran sus enemigos y debía destrozarlos solo oía '5187' varias veces, se había vuelto más fuerte y rápida en ese momento, en su mente habían nacido unas terribles ganas de destruir pero tan rápido como llego, se fue y en quince segundos había reducido a pedazos irreparables a los que antes habían sido poderosos robots de Shield, la felicito el agente y ella celebro con un pequeño bailecito olvidando su desequilibrio momentáneo, un holograma del director Fury apareció frente a ella

\- estoy lista para lo siguiente -le dijo emocionada

\- prueba de paracaídas, botón rojo, nos vemos mañana -dijo Nick con una sonrisa "esto va a ser divertido" pensó

\- ¿prueba de paracaídas? -pregunto, ahí mismo el suelo se abrió dejándola caer del helicarrier, ella grito mientras le entraba un pánico momentáneo que fue de aproximados cinco segundos, una vez más su visión se tornó de color azul negro y sintió paz, una paz increíble, todo se sentía bien en ese preciso momento, disfruto la vista a la vez que caía sintiendo el viento en su cuerpo y como la gravedad la atraía a la tierra '5187, boto rojo' escucho en su mente varias veces como si varas voces, unas dulces, otras terroríficas le estuvieran hablando al mismo tiempo pero diciendo lo mismo, obedeció de inmediato oprimiendo el botón rojo de su lanza telarañas Shield, ahí mismo se abre un paracaídas hecho de telarañas, su visión vuelve a ser normal y deja de escuchar las voces, volvió a ser la de antes y su primer pensamiento fue "genial, directo al muro de la vergüenza" pensó nuevamente ignorando su extraño cambio, como si no lo notara

Abajo en la ciudad el señor Norman Osborn bajaba de s lujosa limosina de un precioso color negro vigilada por sus guarda espaldas, saco su celular de ultima generación y empezó a hablar con alguien

\- tienes las imágenes del objetivo M.A tomadas anoche -dijo seriamente

\- se las envió señor Osborn -contesto el doctor Octopus enviando imágenes de Spiderwoman

\- jamás ese Fury se apoderara de mi preciado premio, Spiderwoman será propiedad de Oscorp no de Shield, dile a tus agentes que la busquen, debe estar frente a sus narices -dijo Norman concentrado en su conversación y el mirar al frente, tan concentrado que no vio que su objetivo, la mujer araña pasaba en su paracaídas unas calles cerca de él diciendo 'necesito ir al baño'

Después de practicar paracaidismo obligatorio e ir al baño Spiderwoman decidió que era una buena idea ir a visitar a su querido amigo Harry, antes que nada se quitó el traje y ya como Penny Parker decidió dirigirse al hospital, claro hizo un breve parada en una florería para comprar margaritas para su amigo, después de un rato llego al hospital y entro al cuarto de su amigo que seguía en la cama, pero al menos se veía mejor que la última vez, estaba en su Tablet

\- hola héroe, te traje algo de la escuela -le dijo Penny sonriente de ver a su amigo

\- ¿porristas? -dijo alegre porque su mejor amiga había venido a visitarlo

\- ni de chiste -le contesto con una notable cara falsa de enojo -jamás le daría a mi mejor amigo a unas promiscuas que seguramente tendrán una que otra enfermedad en su intimidad -aparto un mechón de cabello de su ojo derecho- yo te traje tarea -coloco en la mesa metálica al lado de la cama de hospital dos libros, Harry la miro un poco feo- y unas margaritas -le extendió el ramo de flores y el las acepto con mejor humor de lo que acepto la tarea, las olio y les sonrió a su amiga

#mi amigo Harry fue muy valiente ayer cuando los cuatro terribles atacaron la escuela, lo malo de esa gran demostración de valor y testosterona es el hecho de que le costó una noche en el hospital, no sé ustedes pero yo odio los hospitales, no sé por qué pero me traen malos recuerdos#

\- veo que Penny se preocupa mucho por ti hijo, es una buena amiga -dijo Norman colocando su mano en el hombro derecho de la joven con aprecio "pronto dulce Penny te tendré a ti y a Spiderwoman en mi cama, la niña buena y la heroína que dulce diversión" pensó el señor Osborn mientras apreciaba la suavidad de la piel del hombro desnudo de la joven- ¿te llevo a la escuela Penny? -pregunto amablemente

\- muchas gracias señor Osborn -dijo Penny con los ojos cerrados mientras sonreía tiernamente junto a sus mejillas rosadas dándole un aspecto muy inocente, el cual los dos, padre e hijo, deseaban corromper, incluso Harry se relamió los labios sin que nadie se diera cuenta, "no sería genial tener de padre al señor Osborn "pensó Penny retirándose con el padre de su amigo, dejando a Harry solo con su Tablet mirando fotos que el mismo había tomado secretamente de su querida amiga que lo había acabado de visitar

"Penny, algún día te darás cuenta que yo soy el hombre para ti" pensó "y tu serás mía"

En la preparatoria Midtown Penny caminaba por los pasillos buscando su casillero para guardar unos libros y un collar de plata que le regalo el padre de su amigo Harry como agradecimiento por preocuparse por su hijo, lo cual era mentira, Norman se la había dado con el fin de que esta le cogiera más confianza y así poder tenerla para él, pero eso sería con el tiempo, Penny abrió su casillero y mientras guardaba sus cosas

\- sonríe Spiderwoman -dijo MJ y Penny reacciono muy mal, el susto había sido tal que resbalo con sus propios pies cayendo estrepitosamente al suelo

\- o no... No... noy.. yo no soy... ah... ¿como? -balbuceaba incoherencias semi acostada en el suelo pensando que su amiga de la infancia la había descubierto

\- wow, ¿nerviosa?, practico que le voy a decir cuando descubra quien es Spiderwoman, mira -MJ le extiende un cartel con una foto de Spiderwoman, abajo de la imagen decía 'Spiderwoman contare tu versión de la historia, llámame Mare Jane Watson', luego de mostrárselo lo guardo

\- ¿enserio crees que Spiderwoman viene a Midtown? -pregunto Penny extendiendo los brazos para enfatizar

\- lo vieron por aquí varias veces -dijo la pelirroja colgando el cartel- podría ser cualquiera, una alumna o una maestra... -de repente pasa el conserje y les hace como si estuviera lanzándoles telarañas y haciendo 'flip flip' antes de irse

\- pero definitivamente no es el conserje ¿verdad? -dijo Penny

\- definitivamente -definió MJ

\- y ¿enserio crees que te responderá?

\- no lo sé Penny, pero espero que sí, ella también merece decir su parte de la historia

#se lo importante que es para mi amiga el convertirse en una reportera del Bugle y a mí me gustaría ayudarla, enserio que si pudiera dejaría que me entrevistara pero admitámoslo, amigas de la infancia, me conoce demasiado bien se daría cuenta de que yo soy Spiderwoman y la verdad aun quiero estar de incognito#

\- aunque si llega a ser una alumna te apuesto que mantendrá un perfil bajo, no creo que quieran que la descubran, así como las celebridades con escándalos -dijo Penny para aparentar que no era ella y que le estaba ayudando, lo cual no era cierto

\- tal vez, pero yo nunca me rindo -dijo MJ antes de despedirse para colocar más carteles

Nuevamente en el helicarrier de Shield Spiderwoman caminaba junto a Fury, saludo al personal que pasaba pero ellos la miraban mal "seguramente ven a Jonah Jameson" pensó de mal humor, llegaron a una gran puerta blindada, Nick dejo que escanearan su ojo, la puerta se abrió y pudieron entrar

\- entra aquí y no toques nada -dijo Nick mientras avanzaban

\- súper -dijo Spiderwoman viendo un robot gigante, alas para planear, trajes robóticos increíbles- y no tan súper-finalizo al ver un traje para trepar muros "eso lo hago yo y sin la ayuda de una maquina"

\- oiga doctor, aquí traje a la nueva -dijo el director a un bien parecido hombre de cabello castaño claro y apariencia juvenil- mujer araña, nuestro genio de la tecnología el doctor Curt Connors

\- los genios debemos llevarnos bien y trabajar juntos -Penny le extendió la mano, pero al no ver la de el pensó que él no tenía pero se había equivocado, solo tenía la bata corrida

\- es un placer, seguí tu carrera de cerca, es muy impresionante -el doctor Connors beso la mano de la chica y la piel de la cara de Spiderwoman estaba del mismo color rojo que el de su traje, se sentía bien que alguien te apreciara- aun antes de que el director te ofreciera unirte a nosotros hice que mi equipo diseñara armas inspiradas en Spiderwoman -mostro una gran cantidad de inventos basados en ella

\- wow, no me pregunto que pasaría si yo decía que no

\- no era una opción -le contesto Nick

\- qué curioso, no utilizas el lanzador de telaraña camuflado -dijo Curt a la que él pensaba 'agradable jovencita'

\- oh, es que lo olvide -dijo avergonzada, rápidamente lo camuflo

\- aquí tengo algo que te resultara particularmente interesante -dijo el doctor acercándose a algo grande que tenía un mantel encima

\- soy fácil de sorprender -dijo Spiderwoman extendiendo la mano para agarrar el mantel pero fue golpeada con una barra- ¡ouch! -se quejo

\- un segundo -dijo un agente de Shield- jamás cuestione sus decisiones cuando convoco a los otros

\- ¿otros? -pregunto Spiderwoman

\- este caso es un impredecible total -la vio con un poco de desprecio- el periódico Daily Bugle llamo a Spiderwoman como una amenaza a la seguridad publica

\- ese periódico ha arruinado mi vida -dijo Spiderwoman desanimada, fue abrazada amistosamente por el doctor Connors que le decía 'tranquila, yo no creo que eres una amenaza' mientras le frotaba la espalda- gracias doctor -dijo ella con mejor estado de animo

\- la mujer araña es mi responsabilidad Coulson, por eso esta aquí, para aprender a ser responsable -Fury se volvió a ver como Connors seguía abrazando a la chica "si sabe cómo tener a los hombres a sus pies, espero que ese control lo pueda aplicar con el equipo" pensó Nick

\- lo veremos -dijo Phil Coulson retirándose "cada vez está engatusando a más gente con sus curvas femeninas" pensó el agente un poco sonrojado ya que el solamente se había acercado solo para ver ese monumental cuerpo en un apretado traje de más cerca, lo del Daily Bugle solo había sido una escusa

cuando Coulson se fue, el doctor Connors dejo de abrazar a la heroína, se había sentido tan bien abrazarla, ella estaba tan desprotegida y sola, tan joven para enfrentarse a un mundo de villanos tan cruel como el que debía enfrentar, estaba maravillado con esa joven mujer, aunque se sentía un poco extraño, como si una necesidad despertara en él, una primitiva, ¿como sería la chica debajo del traje? se preguntaba, Spiderwoman cogió el mantel y lo quito, revelando un súper motocicleta que se veía bastante cool

\- se llama moto araña -dijo Curt orgulloso de sí mismo- ¿te gusta?

\- es maravillosa doctor, es la motocicleta más espectacular que he visto en mi vida pero... no me sirve -dijo Penny apartándose de ella

\- ¿disculpa? -dijo Connors un tanto ofendido

\- no lo mal entienda, es muy cool y toda la cosa, pero el problema no es la moto -dijo Spiderwoman- el problema soy yo -se señaló- no se conducir, ni siquiera tengo mi licencia provisoria, soy de New York, nadie quiere un auto aquí

\- no es un problema tan grave -dijo Curt- es fácil de manejar, como una bicicleta

\- ¿seguro? -pregunto una escéptica Spiderwoman

\- seguro, solo móntate y veraz -le animo el doctor- sé que aprenderás en un segundo

\- si usted lo dice -Spiderwoman le hizo caso

se montó encimas de la motocicleta una pantalla roja apareció frente a ella, había un botón en esa pantalla, Spiderwoman supuso que ese botón encendía la moto así que la oprimió, la y como pensó la moto araña enciende y arranca de manera brusca, lo suficiente como para hacer que Spiderwoman se saliera del asiento mas no se cayera de la motocicleta, ella logro volver a sentarse pero ahora andaba en una moto araña a toda velocidad sin saber cómo manejarla y mucho menos frenar, peor aún, estaba suelta en un helicarrier con montones de personas o como los veía ella ahora posibles víctimas de la amenaza en ruedas Spiderwoman "simplemente fantástico, me he convertido en lo que Jameson dice que soy" pensó sarcásticamente pero llena de pánico "¡COMO ME DETENGO!" pero nuevamente su visión cambio, ahora todo era de azul negros, las personas se veían de color azul claro, de alguna forma estaba calmada, lo cual era extraña por que hace unos veinte segundos estaba muriendo de pánico, fue por un pasillo lleno de gente pero logro esquivarlos a todos como un conductor profesional y así en los demás pasillos, cuando no quedaron mase iba chocar contra una pared oprimió otro botón que lanzo una bola lazar que deshizo la pared, Spiderwoman no se detuvo y termino saliendo del helicarrier, cayendo en picada hacia la ciudad, nuevamente volvió a ser la misma y al ver como se encontraba grito, en la pantalla roja apareció Nick

\- hija, aquí estoy -dijo Fury

\- buenas tardes señor Fury, aquí estoy desplomándome hacia una posible muerte segura ¿que se le ofrece? -dijo con calma muy bien disimulada

\- presiona la telaraña de la pantalla -ordeno, ella lo hizo y la moto lanzo telarañas en las cuales se deslizaba por decirlo así- activa la arcano senda su G.P.S interno busca los mejores lugares para lanzarla

\- funciona de maravilla, pero me quedo sin espacio -dijo Spiderwoman viendo cómo se iba a chocar con un edificio

\- presiona el botón de impulso -ella obedeció, la moto salto de la red y ahora se desplazaba por los edificios como si estos fueran calles- wow, saben que esto debería ser imposible ¿verdad?

-la diseñe para que funcione en todos los ángulos -dijo el doctor Connors que aparecía en la pantalla reemplazando a Fury- prueba otra vez

ella volvió a oprimir el botón para terminar en la pantalla del Daily Bugle donde Jameson criticaba a la policía tachándolos de inútiles por no arrestar a Spiderwoman, ella decidió vengarse y con las llantas de la moto araña, dibujo un bigote en el bigote de J. Jonah, después bajo el edificio a gran velocidad, incluso llego a asustar a un pobre empresario que derramo su café en su cabeza, termino en las calles, luego en la cera, como pudo y con gran dificultad esquivo a las personas y a un perro viejo para volver a terminar en las calles

\- hija, para ser tu primera vez no lo haces tan mal -le intento animar Nick

\- ¿¡ESTA LOCO!?, ¡ESTO ES HORRIBLE, ESTO NO ES COMO UNA BICICLETA! -grito dando un enorme salto para evitar atropella a una gran cantidad de peatones en la cebra "pero debo admitir que esto de lo más genial" pensó después de caer

paso por debajo de un camión termino en una vía contraria, se la paso un buen tiempo esquivando autos a la loca paso por el techo de un pequeño túnel de un gran puente para ir acorde con los demás autos y no en contra vía, más adelante había un bus escolar lleno de niños, Spiderwoman oprimió nuevamente el botón para que la moto araña saltara nuevamente, completamente sin ser pensado ella hizo una acrobacia increíble donde muchos quedaron impactados de lo asombroso que fue, volvió a caer y se fue accidentalmente por un camino cerrado hacia la dirección de una construcción, callo, esquivo uno que otro material de construcción pero después se dirigía a un camión que transportaba materiales muy pesados, la moto araña le advertía que el choque seria doloroso e inminente

\- esto dejara marcas -se dijo

Antes de chocar, un joven volador con casco la salvo, la moto araña siguió en dirección al camión pero el héroe musculoso y con gafas alzo el automóvil, luego la mujer vestida de blanco salto sobre el auto y cae encima de la moto, la empieza a conducir de manera impecable

\- suéltame -dijo Spiderwoman que seguía siendo llevada al estilo princesa por el hombre con casco

\- tranquila preciosa, nosotros nos encargamos -él le contesto sonriéndole de manera supuestamente cool, ahora que la tenia de cerca él se daba cuenta que era una chica de buenas curvas con la agitación que tenía gracias a toda esa adrenalina sus sugerentes senos subían y bajaban para el deleite de héroe, decidió bajarla donde estaban los demás y la moto araña, el volador se ubicó con sus amigos y todos empezaron a verla

\- eso ha sido de lo peor -se dijo a si misma aunque ellos la escucharon- no quiero volverlo hacer -colocaba su mano izquierda en su pecho para controlar la respiración, ya más calmada vio a los otros héroes- gracias, por cierto... ¿quiénes son ustedes? -pregunto la heroína arácnida

\- soy Iron Fist namaste -el hombre de vestimenta verde hizo un saludo oriental- soy el maestro del kung fu con un puño... pues de hierro -le sonrió

\- White Tiger, ninja acróbata con garras de acero y poderes felinos -dijo la chica de blanco- el grandulón con gafas es Luke Cage

\- Power Man -corrigió- si ella se hace llamar Spiderwoman yo me puedo llamar Power Man, es cool y no grita 'tengo baja mi autoestima', súper fuerza y piel blindada

\- ok Power Man -dijo White Tiger

\- ya conocí al capitán cubeta -dijo Spiderwoman señalando al héroe del casco

\- puedo llevar dos cubetas de agua de un solo... -dijo el chico ensimismado pero cuando reacciono- ¡ME LLAMO NOVA TORPE!

\- me gusta el nombre -dijo Spiderwoman en broma, no se podía creer que el chico había caído con lo del 'capitán cubeta', lo suficiente como para hacer el principio de su 'dialogo genial de sus poderes' "pero que idiota" pensó

\- Nova el cohete humano -termino el héroe del casco

\- bien, ahora debo devolver esta moto al cuartel de Shield -dijo un tanto dudosa, no se quería volver a montar otra vez en el vehículo

\- mundo pequeño -menciono Power Man y Nova le sonrió

\- increíble -comento Spiderwoman dándose cuenta que ellos también pertenecía a Shield

\- veo que no eres buena conduciendo -comento Iron Fist

\- tienes razón, es la primera vez que lo hago y ahora ya no estoy segura de que quiera hacerlo otra vez -volvía a mirar a la moto casi con miedo

\- que patética -susurro White Tiger

\- yo la llevare, si quieres puedes ser la copiloto y así te acostumbraras -ofreció Iron Fist, la chica le caía bien, a pesar de lo fuerte que era la chica era igual a ellos, inexperta, quería estrechar lazos con su nueva compañera de equipo, por si, ya la veía como compañera

\- muy bien -dijo la heroína arácnida, subiéndose detrás de él, la moto arranco y por el miedo abrazo al héroe, aplastando sus enormes senos en la espalda de este, esto hizo sentir un poco incómodo porque jamás le había pasado y lo peor, se sentía realmente bien "control, eres un héroe" pensó con mejillas rojas semi ocultas con su mascara

los demás se dispusieron a irse también al helicarrier, cada uno de los tres pensaba algo diferente sobre la chica White Tiger pensaba que era muy poderosa pero era una reverenda tonta, era patética y se logra salir con la suya, no tiene idea de por qué el director la había escogido, le caía muy mal, Power Man pensaba que era una chica sencilla, muy fuerte pero no sabía usar bien sus poderes, le caía bien, le ayudaría a ser mejor heroína, Nova pensaba que era torpe, muy torpe, pero era bastante sexy, no le caía bien pero tampoco mal.. Era más bien un regular, en el helicarrier estando todos los agentes Coulson le dijo a Spiderwoman que fuera parte de un programa, pero en ese programa haría equipo con los otros chicos

\- mi respuesta... es no -contesto- no soy buena trabajando en equipo, ellos estarán bien sin mí -miro a los demás, Iron Fist no le gusto el rechazo d Spiderwoman, al igual que Power Man, se les veía un tanto tristes como decepcionados, a Nova no el importaba, y Tiger se veía feliz diciendo 'bien no lavare los baños'- adiós -se despidió y se fue en dirección al ascensor, este se abre revelando a Nick Fury -esperare el siguiente -Nick la miro- bien -entro en el ascensor y las puertas se cerraron

\- entonces nos dejas -comenzó Fury mientras bajaban

\- si señor Nick, los dejare tranquilos, no creo que vuelva -dijo Spiderwoman

\- Spiderwoman -dijo cuándo la heroína salía del asesor- cada uno de esos héroes esta en tu mismo lugar en una encrucijada, necesitan que los guie una chica que estuvo igual que ellos

\- ellos son geniales... hasta White Tiger y eso que parece que le caigo mal -ella había escuchado como Tiger le había dicho 'patética'- por eso digo que no, no quiero ser responsable de esos novatos y lo que les pueda pasar

\- sé que te sientes responsable de lo que le paso a tu tío Ben pero en algún punto tienes que perdonarte para empezar otra vez, no te habría convocado de no ver potencial en ti en ellos cuatro para ser la nueva generación de héroes, los nuevos vengadores, esos chicos tienen entrenamiento y tu experiencia en el mundo real, quieren darte una oportunidad, ¿les darás tu una oportunidad?- le pregunto Fury después de sermonearla

\- todo suena genial... pero -Spiderwoman se quitó el lanza telarañas que le había dado Nick anteriormente y se lo devolvió- es un riesgo que no puedo correr -las puertas del ascensor se cerraron dejándola sola- y nunca me perdonare por lo que le paso a mi tío Ben -se dijo

el helicarrier se volvió a elevar después de dejar a Spiderwoman en gran edificio, sentada ella reflexiono los pros y contras de su decisión, na parte de ella decía que estaba bien y como se atrevía ese Nick Fury a juntarla con esos perdedores inexpertos, unos fracasados, pero otra parte de ella pensaba en todo lo que les pudo haber enseñado disfrutado con ellos, su mente se encontraba en una lucha pero se detuvo dando paso a su sentido arácnido, ella estaba en peligro, miro para todos los lados, izquierda, derecha, arriba, abajo, adelante y no había nada ósea que el ataque venia de... atrás, vio atrás de si para contemplar como el villano Klaw le lanzaba sus rayos sónicos, estos rompieron los vidrios y le dieron a Spiderwoman, ella cae a otra parte más baja del edificio, ahí Tundra coloca fuertemente su pie derecho en su estomago

\- quieto insecto -dijo la villana

\- ¿Tundra, Klaw? -pregunto sorprendida

\- y el Mago -se anunció el villano mientras flotaba para acercarse a ella- round 2 Spiderwoman, tu pierdes

\- tu casi no cuentas cobarde, ¿no les basto con que los humillara en la escuela?, ahora toda la ciudad los vera -dijo Spiderwoman en el suelo con el pie de Tundra encima

\- sobrevaloras tu poder, aunque falta el cuarto miembro aun somos tres -dijo el mago- mientras que tu Spiderwoman siempre estás sola -le lanzo un disco anti gravedad y la heroína empezó a flotar, Tundra agarro un pie de la arácnida con una larga cadena negra que llevaba y la azoto contra un muro, luego contra el suelo, el Maga la volvió a elevar

\- muy bien bruja, tú te la buscaste -le intento lanzar telaraña pero esta quedo flotando al igual que ella - ¿eh?

\- tu telaraña queda en el mismo campo anti gravedad en el que tu estas- le comento un orgulloso Mago

\- no me digas, yo no me había dado cuenta -le respondió la arácnida al villano con sarcasmo

\- Klaw -llamo el Mago, el otro villano lanzo rayos sónicos hacia la heroína causándole mucho dolor- es mi turno -el Mago lanzo sus rayos de energía de color morado hacia ella también haciendo aún más daño, ella se quejó hasta que quedo callada

\- se desmayó -dijo Klaw dejando de disparar, el Mago también se detuvo y se acercó a ella, le agarro la cara para ver si reaccionaba, no lo hizo- mejor, menos problemas para entregarlo a nuestro cliente

\- sorpresa -dijo Spiderwoman reacción dando una mortal hacia delante para patear a el Mago con sus piernas, el villano impacto contra un muro beige- muy bien, ahora cuéntenme sobre ese cliente, ¿quién es tan estúpido como para contratarlos, trio de torpes?

\- la prefiero inconsciente -gruño la villana, corrió hacia un gran tanque de agua, uso su súper fuerza para levantar la tapa, después de hacerlos intento lanzárselo a la heroína arácnida pero no lo logro ya que Power Man pateo la tapa haciéndola perder el equilibrio y soltar la tapa, White Tiger se deslizo hasta caer en el abdomen de la arácnida

\- ¿qué haces aquí? -pregunto Spiderwoman- es peligroso, además ya los tenía

\- salvo por la parte en que no -White Tiger alargo sus garras y corto el controlador del mago, también disfruto un poco la reacción de miedo de la otra fémina que creía que la iba a lastimar, las dos cayeron al suelo, aunque solo la arácnida cayo de manera dolorosa golpeándose su gran trasero

Klaw las ataco con sus rayos sónicos, ellas lograron esquivarlos pero con dificultad, mientras Power Man intento atacar a Tundra con la tapa que ella tenía anteriormente a la vez que decía 'se te cayo esto', Tundra hizo alarde a su fuerza deteniendo el ataque del héroe y lanzándolo hacia un tanque de agua el cual fue destruido por el impacto del hombre, el agua se desboco y se dirigió hacia la villana que en su intento de huida cayo del edificio, para su suerte Spiderwoman estaba cerca 'a surfear' decía ella cuando atrapo a la villana con su telaraña, la tapa fue movida por el agua e iba a caer encima de ellas así que la heroína las columpio para que la tapa no les cayera, al mismo tiempo uso su telaraña para que la tapa no tocara el suelo, salvando a un montón de civiles, dejo colgada a Tundra mientras se iba a derrotar a los demás

\- maldita arácnida -despacito Tundra antes de ser envuelta por telaraña hasta el punto que no podía pronunciar ni una palabra, empezó a gruñir de ira

\- nada de palabras feas señora Tundra, hay niños -le corrigió Spiderwoman

Power Man fue elevado hacia el aire por culpa de uno de los disco que el Mago logro colocar en él, lo posiciono de modo que abajo de él se encontrara la calle a varios metros abajo de el

\- no te atrevas -le dijo Power Man con miedo oculto, de la nada aparece Nova y con un rayo de energía destruye el disco anti gravitatorio, Power Man cae pero es interceptado por Spiderwoman que lo salva de una muerte segura, el Mago ataca con uno de sus rayos de energía morada al mismo tiempo en que Nova lo ataca con otro rayo de su propia energía lo cual genera una gran explosión, Nova sale volando como si nada, en el caso del Mago se queda en medio de escombros mirando sus guantes, White Tiger había estado luchando todo este tiempo contra Klaw

\- se supone que eres rudo Klaw -dijo la heroína felina, se trepo encima del villano- yo creo que solo eres puro ruido y poca acción -se burló del villano pero este le encesto un fuerte golpe en la cara que la aturdió de modo que pierde el equilibrio y cae del edificio pero, al igual que Power Man es salvada por Spiderwoman, en cuestión de segundos la heroína felina vuelve a reaccionar, mira con odio a la arácnida e intenta atacarla pero falla

\- puedo salvarme sola -le dijo enojada

\- salvo por la parte en que no, ¿te suena? -le contesto Spiderwoman de manera casi burlona

Las dos aterrizaron en un edificio donde se encontraban Power Man, Nova y Iron Fist, Spiderwoman los miro unos segundos antes de fruncir el seño

\- ¿en que están pensando?, si quieren ser héroes y salvar a alguien miren abajo -dijo mientras señalaba a los civiles, los demás vieron a todos los espectadores- lección de héroe número uno, nosotros podemos defendernos ellos no, confíen en mi tengo experiencia, es hora de que vallan a proteger y servir -les dijo de forma autoritaria, como una verdadera líder

\- ya oyeron a la jefa -dijo White Tiger, aceptando solo por esta vez que la otra heroína tenía su punto y no era tan torpe como creía... pero aun así era torpe

"me llamo jefa" dijo Spiderwoman en su mente, en esos escasos segundos se sintió súper increíble y una buena sensación le recorrió el cuerpo pero tan rápido como llego la sensación se fue ya que ella estaba en medio de una pelea y no deba dejar que sus emociones la distrajeran "debo anotar este acontecimiento en mi diario después" pensó, se columpio hasta llegar al frente de Klaw mientras le decía 'hey garras ¿me recuerda?', el Mago le lanzo discos pero la arácnida los atrapo todos con una red de telaraña para luego lanzárselas a Klaw, estos discos rebotaron en él y chocaron contra su propio creador haciéndolo caer desde unos cuantos metros de altura para saborear el suelo dolorosamente, Klaw disparo sus rayos sónicos a Spiderwoman pero ella los esquivo, estos terminaron tumbando a una gran pantalla que transmitía a Jameson que decía 'les aseguro ciudadanos que esto no es nada personal' mientras caía hacia los ciudadanos, Nova aparece volando para hacer su acto heroico y destruir en miles de pedazos la pantalla de modo que nada hirió a los civiles, Klaw ataco a Spiderwoman y esta vez no logro esquivarla, la arácnida recibió el golpe de lleno, Iron Fist vio como lastimaban a la heroína arácnida, no le gusto para nada

\- tú sigues -sentencio Klaw

\- el grito de caos enfrenta al alma de hierro -dijo Iron Fist después lanzo un grito de batalla mientras saltaba de un edificio para colisionar frente al villano, el ataque de ambos produjo una gran explosión

Klaw cayó del edificio semi inconsciente en dirección a la distanciada calle, Spiderwoman percatándose del riesgo de la caída del villano corrió por los muros del edificio, lanzo su telaraña y lo atrapo a medio metro del suelo, al lado se encontraban los otros superhéroes entre ellos Power Man

\- yo me encargo de esto -dijo Power Man agarrando la garra de Klaw para después aplastarla y finalizar el trabajo con un puñetazo en la cara dejándolo en knockout, Nova y White Tiger lo quedaron viendo con satisfacción pero fueron atacados por Mago que estaba atrás de ellos, todos probaron el suelo a unos metros más adelante

\- no te escaparas otra vez, mis guantes de poder tienen carga máxima -comento el villano flotando ceca de sus enemigos

\- espera ¿qué guantes? -pregunta Spiderwoman al aterrizar en la cima de un poste de luz

\- estos guantes -Mago mostraba sus guantes súper cargados lleno de furia

\- aaaaaah esos guantes -respondió la arácnida con suma altanería, disparo sus telarañas hacia los guantes y los junto, los guantes no soportaron la devastadora cantidad de energía, todo finalizo con un gran estallido

'el vandalismo azoto a Midtown hoy mientras Spiderwoman destruía un cartel del bugle, luego lidero a un grupo de justicieros anónimos en una feroz batalla contra los igualmente salvajes cuatro terribles, como siempre la emisora del Daily bugle les trae a sus bla bla bla' comentaba J Jonah Jameson en las noticias, el señor Norman veía con desagrado el final del encuentro, una vez más su deliciosa presa se le escapaba delas manos y ahora era ayudada por otros héroes novatos los cuales no valían la pena prestarles atención

\- tus agentes fallaron Octopus, no tolerare otra decepción -dijo muy molesto

\- entendido señor Osborn -contesto Octopus con su horrenda voz

En el helicarrier de Shield Spiderwoman se colocaba nuevamente la lanza telarañas de Shield, luego lo camuflo

\- ok señor Nick, me uniré al club de aprendices pero trabajare con mi propio estilo, esa es mi condición -sentencio Spiderwoman

\- hecho -dijo Fury extendiéndole la mano, esta lo miro unos segundos luego estrecho su mano con la de él, en ese instante se disparó la telaraña y los dos quedaron cubiertos con ella

\- uh oh -finalizo la heroína

En la preparatoria Midtown Penny nuevamente abría su casillero para poder echarse un poco de brillo sin color en los labios frente a su espejo

#al fin la vida de estudiante y araña vuelven a la normalidad, que bueno, necesito un descanso#

\- ¡Penny Parker! -se escuchó un grito al final del pasillo, la anunciada volteo a mirar de donde provenía, era Flash Thompson que la llamaba de manera alegre -¡vamos a almorzar juntos! -grito nuevamente al empezar a correr hacia ella, a cada segundo era mucho más rápido, a ese ritmo Penny sabía que la terminaría mandando lejos

\- no no e..espera Flashie vas muy rápido -trataba de decir la fémina, pero el término 'Flashie' emociono el doble al enamorado jugador y como su emoción su velocidad también aumento, a solo nano segundos de colisionar con el rubio fue apartada por un brazo masculino, Flash termino dando en el casillero de Penny casillero con menuda fuerza que inclusive cerró la puerta quedando atrapado ahí, Penny vio con sorpresa lo sucedido "de la que me salvaron" pensó, dirigió su mirada hacia el joven que la había ayudado

\- gracias, espera ¿te conozco? -pregunto al chico que era acompañado por otros dos hombres y una mujer- ¿o a ustedes?

\- saluda a tus nuevos compañeros, Danny Rand -dijo el rubio de ojos verdes

\- Luke Cage -respondió el que la había ayudado

\- Sam Alexander -dijo el chico más bajito un tanto molesto por ser empujado por Luke ya que se había quedado absorto por la belleza de Penny

\- Ava Ayala - finaliza la hermosa morena de ojos cafés, cabello negro y labios provocativos- piénsalo Penny -ella los miro un segundo hasta que su cerebro se le ilumino, ellos eran los otros héroes de Shield

\- ah? -esto fie lo único que podía decir la castaña

\- oh alguien le dio a Fury la brillante idea de que estemos juntos -dijo Sam señalando a Luke y Danny, el no sonaba muy emocionado con la idea

\- ten cuidado no reveles nuestros alias, código de silencio Penn -comento Luke con una sonrisa

\- hey... esto es.. es genial, si, maravilloso... enserio... enserio, es genial -decía Penny con clara incomodidad en su cara la cual no pudo ocultar- si me disculpan tengo algo pendiente, los veo luego- salió corriendo como alma que lleva el diablo hacia la oficina del director

\- creo que no le gustó la idea -dijo Danny ocultando su desilusión "puede ser que aún no le agrademos"

En la oficina del director, Penny entro bruscamente como si un acosador asesino violador con motosierra la estuviera siguiendo

\- debe transferirme en este instante director -demando Penny golpeando el escritorio

\- denegada señorita Parker -respondió el director

\- ¡Pero Por que! -se quejó la estudiante

\- porque Fury no quiere perderte de vista -Comento el director volteándose

\- ¿¡agente Coulson!? -exclamo como si hubiera visto un espíritu

\- llámame director Coulson, flip flip -el agente le hizo la misma broma del lanza telarañas que le había hecho el conserje anteriormente

Ella salió de la oficina hecha una furia mientras decía 'lo dije una vez y lo digo otra vez n o, no no, nono, no', escucho un ruido en su casillero, en ese omento recordó que Flash se había encerrado en él, rápidamente lo saco

\- ¿estás bien? -pregunto ella

\- si -Flash abrazo a Penny ocultando su cara, necesitaba no verla para tener el valor de hacer lo que iba a hacer -Penny... tu... ¿saldrías a comer un helado conmigo? -pregunto rápido mientras su cara se ponía roja

\- ... claro ¿por qué no? -respondió ella un tanto confundida con la forma de actuar del jugador "no ha dejado de ser un raro"

Después de clases se pudo ver a una pareja de amigos comiendo helado mientras el hombre como un caballero hacia su doncella la llevaba a su casa

 **Espero que les guste, disfruten y lean**

 **Si tienes alguna sugerencia, felicitación, queja o comentario deja un review**

 **Lamento la demora pero yo debo estudiar**

 **Continuara...**


End file.
